Explanations hurt
by Sparklyglitterglue
Summary: One day in the park the ask Bloom a question that causes jealousy in the group of fairies. Bloom's explanation causes everyone to regret forcing one. What is it? Why does it hurt her so much?
1. Chapter 1

"Hey girls." Bloom said while walking up to the Winx.

"When will the boys be here? I haven't seen Brandon in forever." Stella ccomplained.

"Here they come now." Bloom pointed to the six boys walking towards them.

"BRANDON!" Stella ran and jumped on him causing both of them to fall onto the grass. Everone laughed.

"Hi Sky." Bloom walked up and hugged him while the rest of the girls did the same thing with their boyfriends.

"So what are we going to do?"

"Fasion show?'

"No."

"Karaoke?"

"No."

"Talk?"

"Ya."

"So Bloom..."

"Ya."

"What have you been up to?"

"I've been hanging out with some of my best friends on earth."

"But Bloom I thought we were you best friends." Stella asked confused.

"You are, but I have other best friends too."

"B you can only have us as you best friends." Musa stated.

"No guys she can have more best friends." Brandon corrected.

"No she can't, Brandon." Aisha argued.

"YES SHE CAN!" All the boys yelled this time.

"Just stop already! Something happened and I just neede some of my Earth friends for comfort."

"WHAT BLOOM! WHAT COUDLD BE SO BAD THE YOU HAVE TO REPLACE YOU BEST FRIENDS?' Stella asked angerly.

Bloom was silent for a moment. Tears ran freely down her cheeks.

"Well answer the question Bloom!" Musa demanded.

"MIKE DIED YESTEDAY OK. ARE YOU HAPPY NOW!"Bloom yelled running away.

"I hope your happy now." Brandon and Sky yelled at the Winx and then ran after Bloom.

Bloom Pov.

I sat up in a tree silently crying to myself.

I can't believe the gils did that to me and they call theirselves my best friends.

I could hear Sky and Brandon calling for me down below. Then suddenly the branch I was on began to crack and then it broke causing me to go flying through the air.

I landed right in front of Brandon and Sky as I fell on my wrist.

"BLOOM!" They shouted.

"Are you ok?" Sky asked as I wimpered in pain.

"Oh Bloom. Let me see your wrist." Brandon said in worry as I held my wrist out to him.

"Um Sky, I think it's broken." He showed Sky my wrist.

"Come on Bloom. We're going to the hostpital." Sky picked me up bridal style.

Sky Pov.

We just got to the hostpital and it turned out her wrist is broken.

It hurts so much to see Bloom in pain. Between her wrist and Mike she's been crying so much.

"So Bloom what color cast do you want ?" The nurse asked Bloom.

"Blue." Then I realized why she chose blue. It was Mike's favorite color.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by thee nurse saying that Bloom could leave.

I picked her up bridal style again and walked out the door with Brandon.

Brandon Pov.

As soon as we reached the park entrance, Bloom started crying again and curled more into Sky's chest.

We stopped for a moment to comfort her.

"It's ok Bloom he'll always be with you."

"Mike wouln't want you to be upset."

After a while we continued walking.

Stella Pov.

It's been two hours and Sky, Brandon and Bloom still hadn't come back yet.

Then I saw Brandon and Sky walking up to us with a crying Bloom curled into his chest.

"Hey guys." I walked up to them.

"How's your wrist?" Brandon sked Bloom.

"It hurts." She answered.

"Wait what happened?" I asked confused.

"She fell out of a tree." Brandon answered.


	2. Chapter 2

"WHAT! Why were you in a tree?" The girls asked freaking out.

"She was hiding from us." Brandon answered for her.

Bloom who was still curled into Sky's chest whispered something to him.

"Ok Bloom." Sky replied to her whisper. He grabbed Brandon's arm and pulled him as they walked away.

Brandon Pov.

"Sky, where are we going?" I asked him confused.

"Earth." He answered me and that was all he said as we walked into to a portal.

After a flash of light I opened my eyes to see a house directly in front of us.

We walked up to the sidewalk and rung the doorbell.

From the inside of the house you could hear multiple voices and a lot of crying.

After a few minutes, a crying Vanessa answered the door.

"Sky! Brandon!" She hugged us both.

"Is she ok?" She asked worriedly pointing to the pale Bloom .

"Sorta. Do you have a blanket? She seem kinda cold." Sky replied back

"Yes. Come on in."

We walked inside to see what seemed like Bloom's entire family. Vanessa walked over and handed us a blanket.

Sky wrapped Bloom in the blanket and she amost imediately snuggled back into his chest.

"This is Bloom's boyfriend, Sky and her friend, Brandon." Vanessa introduced us.

"Then where's Bloom?" A blond hair teenager asked.

"Sky's holding her." I pointed to her.

Sky tried to tell her that we're at her house, but she didn't move.

"Um, I think she's asleep."

Sky and I looked at each other.

"Painkillers." They said at the same time.

"Wait. What?" Vanessa looked at us worried and confused.

"Oh yeah we for got to tell you about that . Well she fell out of a tree." Sky answered.

There was silence.

That silence was broken when Bloom woke up.

"Vanessa?" She asked standing up.

Then suddenly Daphne burst through the door.

"Bloom." She gave her a sad and scared expression.

Together both of them ran out the door.

Bloom Pov.

Daphne and I ran until we got to a allyway.

"Eraklyon." Was all Daphne said as they disappeared in a flash of light.


End file.
